The industrial technology flourished in 20th century, especially the thriving achievement in communication field with the production of mobile phones. The mobile phone is a long-range, portable electronic device used for communication. In addition to the standard voice function of the mobile phone, the current mobile phone can support many additional services such as SMS for text messaging, email, access to Internet, MMS for sending and receiving photos and video, and playing games. Thus, the mobile phone provides convenience to the user.
The mobile phone generally utilizes and obtains power from a rechargeable battery. The mobile phone constantly consumes electricity whether in use or on standby. Once the battery is depleted of all electricity, a power source and a proper charging mechanism is required to recharge the mobile phone.
Each existing mobile phone manufacturers such as Nokia, Motorola, Sony Ericsson, Samsung and so on utilizes different specification/configuration of mobile charger. Moreover, to allow the mobile phone to be recharged conveniently, many mobile chargers are provided with a USB port and a cigarette lighter adapter. Thereby, the mobile phone can be recharged from a vehicle's cigarette lighter receptacle.
In general, a USB port is utilized to connect to a host equipment through a USB cable in conformity with the USB standards. The host equipment may supply power or exchange data communication through the USB port.
Although most mobile phone charger with USB port can successfully charge the mobile phone with the power from the host equipment, some manufactures like Motorola need an extra voltage booster to assist charging their mobile phones through USB port. Therefore, when a person has a mobile phone from Motorola and also mobile phones from other manufacturers, either the person has to buy a voltage booster or several different chargers, which will both increase the inconvenience and cost.